Can You Stay Wih Me (HunHan)
by FIWND
Summary: Sehun sudah memiliki luhan, tetapi ia justru menyianyiakan luhan dengan berselingkuh dengan baekhyun, orang yang chanyeol cintai. "Baek, Saranghae" –Chanyeol. "maaf yeol, Tapi aku mencintai sehun" –Baekhyun. "Can You Stay With Me, Lu?" –Sehun Hunhan-ChanBaek- slight HunBaek


**Author :**

Fi wahyu

 **Tittle :**

Can You Stay With Me? ( HunHan )

 **Cast:**

Oh Sehun

Lu Han

 **Other cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Wu Yifan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

And Other ( Kalo kepikiran)

 **Rating:**

T nyerempet M

 **Length**

Chaptered

 **Genre:**

Angst, Marriage-life, drama, Romance

 **Disclamer :**

Cerita 100% pemikiran Fi, dapet summary gara-gara guru Fi keceplosan/?. Cast milik tuhan, saudaranya, SM, keluarganya, fans nya, dan kopel nya/?

 **Warning :**

BL! / YAOI! / SHOUNEN-AI / DLDR!

 **Summary :**

Sehun sudah memiliki luhan, tetapi ia justru menyianyiakan luhan dengan berselingkuh dengan baekhyun, orang yang chanyeol cintai. "Baek, Saranghae" –Chanyeol. "maaf yeol, Tapi aku mencintai sehun" –Baekhyun. "Can You Stay With Me, Lu?" –Sehun

* * *

Can You Stay With Me?

Chap 1

Happy Readingg

"hah… hah…hah" baekhyun terus menghembuskan nafasnya kasar karena kelelaha mengejar sesorang yang telah mencuri tas miliknya

"hah.. Aishh sialan!" gerutu Baekhyun

"lagipula didalam tas ku itu tidak ada barang yang terlalu penting. Lebih baik sekarang aku makan" lanjut baekhyun

"ning, nong"

Baehyun pun memasuki restoran yan ternyata sedang sangat ramai karena memang ini adalah waktu makan siang. Tapi untungnya masih ada satu meja yang tersisa

"ramai sekali disini, ahh tapi syukurlah masih ada satu meja kosong disana" ucap baekhyun samba berjalan kearah meja tersebut

Tidak lama setelah edatangan baekhyun di restoran tersebut, seorang pelayan bermname-tag 'Do Kyungsoo' Tersebut menghampiri meja baekhyun

"permisi Nona, apa ada yang bsia saa bantu?" ucap kyungsoo rama

"apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja?" ucap baekhyun kesal

"oh maaf, lagipula wajahmu sangat cantik" ucap kyungsoo kemudian

"sudahlah, lupakan. Ah iya aku pesan 1 porsi sedang ramyun dan 1 porsi jjajangmyun" ucap baekhyun

"minumnya?" Tanya kyungsoo –lagi

"hmm, aku pesan latte saja" impal baekhyun

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar"ucap kyngsoo yang seger berlalu

Baekhyun POV

"huftt, disini ramai sekali, entah kenapa tiba tiba nafsu makanku berkurang"

"andai saja ada sehun sajangnim. Nafsu makan ku pasti naik, tapi sayangnya sehun sudh memiliki luhan hyung

"apa aku harus merebut sehun sajangnim dari luhan hyung?, ahh tapi aku tidak sebrengsek itu untuk menghancurkan rumah tangga seseorang" monolog baekhyun /plak *digampar kayut

Baekhyun POV off

"chogiyo?, apa aku bisa duduk disini?"

"…."

"chogiyo?"

"ahh, ne?, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya baekhyun setelah buyar dari lamunannya

"bisakah aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun pun celingak celinguk dan tidak menemukan maja kosong selain mejanya itu pun lantas mengiyakan ucapan seseorang tadi

"ah ne, tentu saja" ucap baekhyun

"terimakasih"

Hening… suasana di meja baekhyun dan orang asing itu hanya hening, hanya denting sendok garpu yang beradu dengan piring tentunya setelah baekhyun mendapatkan makanannya

Sampai orang asing itu membuka pembicaraan dengan baekhyun

"oh iya, terimakasih untuk meja ya, Park chanyeol imnida"

"ne, sama sama, byun baekhun imnida"

Baekhyun pun mebalas jabatan tangan chanyel

' _kalau dilihat lihat, chanyeol juga lumayan hmmm,, tampan?'_ Batin baekhyun

' _kalo diperhatikan, baekhyun ternyata juga umm… cantik_?' batin chanyeol

Kedua nya bermonolog dalam hati masing masing

Ataukah mereka

Berjodoh?

* * *

Untuk Part ini, fi saranin bacanya sambil dengar lagunya davichi 'spring', biar feel hunhannya makin dapet. terimakasih

* * *

"yak sehunnie, kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa eoh?!" bentak luhan kepada sehun Karena emorsinya yang membuncah

"dan kapan kau bisa berhenti bersikap kekanakan luhan?!" bentak sehun balik

Luhan dan sehun kembali bertengkar setelah dua tahun masa pernikahan mereka.

Sikap luhan yang kekanakan dan sehun yang tidak bisa bersikap dewasa yang menyebabkan masalah sepele menjadi sangat besar dan pastinya akan berujung dengan pertengkaran hebat di apartement pribadi sehun –yang juga menjadi milik luhan sejak 2 tahun lalu

"siapa yang kekanakan sekarang? Hah?!" bentak luhan kepada sehun

"kau! Kau yang kekanakan luhan!" bentak sehun yang tengah kalap dengan emosinya

"kau yang membesar besarkan masalah! Tak bisa kah kau tidak membesar besarka masalah!" lanjut sehun

"sepele?!, sepele katamu?!, ohh jadi berselingkuh dan menodai nilai pernikaan kau sebut sepele?!" ucap luhan sambil meneteskan airmatanya yang sudah tidak sanggup ia tahan lagi

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" lanjut luhan

"memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?!" Tanya sehun menantang

"apa lagi kalau bukan erselingkuh dengan asisten pribadimu?!" luhan semakin menaikan suaranya sambil terus meneteskan airmatanya

"tujuh tahun masa pacaran dan dua tahun masa pernikahan kita, dan kau ega berselingkuh?!" lanjut luhan

"lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tantang sehun

"aku?, apa?!, katakan!" tantang luhan balik

"kris!" jawab sehun tegas

"sudah berapa kali ku katakan jika aku dan kris tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun, sehun!" tangis luhan makin membuncah

"dan aku pun tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan sekretaris ku!" tegas sehun

"terserah!, aku sangat lelah!" ucap luhan final

"hyaa OHH LUHAN!" sehun memanggil luhan dengan menggunakan marganya

Luhan POV

Aku tak mengindahkan ucapan sehun sebelumnya, tapi ini?!, apa maksudnya?, sehun memanggilku dengan menggunakan marga nya.. ia tahu bagaimana cara meluluhkan ku..

Tapi sekarang.., aku bertekad untuk mengabaikannya

Tidak ada orang lain yang aku cintai selain sehun. Karena hanya sehun yang dapat membuatku luluh dangan sikap egois dan keras kepalaku. Hanya sehun yang dapat membuat ku tunduk dalam pesonanya. Dan hanya sehun yang berhasil membuatku memuja satu pria untuk pertama kalinya.

Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum sehun mengenal asisten pribadinya. Sebelum sehun mencoba untuk menodai nilai pernikahan kami dua tahun yang lalu yang telah disah kan dihadapan tuhan.

Dan sebelum aku mengetahui semua kebrengsekannya.

 ** _"Aku mencintaimu, sehun"_**

 ** _"aku mencintai caramu membuatu tunduk dalam pesonamu"_**

 ** _"aku mencintai caramu menaklukan kekerasan kepalaku"_**

 ** _"aku mencintai caramu menaklukan sikap egois ku"_**

 ** _"dan aku mencintai cara mu memperlakukan ku… dulu."_**

 ** _"terimakasih telah mengajarkanku apa itu cinta"_**

 ** _"terimakasih telah mengajarkanku apa arti penghianatan"_**

 ** _"dan terimakasih untuk semua cintamu selama ini" –luhan_**

* * *

"kringg kringg" suara nada dering handphone baekhyun membangunkan pemiliknya yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjang empuk dan hangat.

"hoaamm… Yeobeoseyo, sajangnim?" Tanya baekhyun

"baek, apa kau sibuk?" Tanya sehu

"tidak, ada apa sajangnim?" Tanya baekhyun lagi

"datanglah ke XOXO Cafe sekarang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap sehun via telpo

"ne, aku akan segera kesana" jawab baekhyun

Baekhyun POV

"aishh, kenapa sehun sajangnim menyuruhku pergi selarut ini?, menyebalkan!" gerutu baekhyun sambil bersiap siap pergi ke XOXO café

"lebih baik aku cepat daripada sajangnim bermuka datar yang sayangnya tampan itu memarahiku" ucap baekhyun

Baekhyun pun melajukan mobil audi putihnya membelah jalanan kota seoul yang sudah sepi karena memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00 KST

"tap… tap… tap…" suara langkah baekhyun ketika memasuki XOXO café

Bekhyun pun celingak celinguk untuk mencari keberadaan sajangnim, yang juga kekasihnya tersebut.

Sehun yang melihat kedatangan baekhyun pun lantas melamaikan tangannya untuk memberi tahu baekhyun.

"ahh itu dia, aku harus cepat karena aku juga ingin segera kembali kerumah dan tidur diranjangku yang hangat dan empuk itu" ucap baekhyun sambil berjalan kearah meja sehun

"oh sini baek, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap sehun ketika baekhyun sudah sampai dimejanya

"ya, aku tahu itu. Cepat lah, aku ingin segera kembali kerumah dan tidur" jawab baekhyun

"aku bertengkar dengan luhan" ucap sehun santai

"MWO!, hanya karena kau bertengkar dengan luhan hyung, kau mengganggu tidur ku dan menyuruhku kesini selarut ini?!, ck ck ck" baekhyun mengomeli sehun

"ya!, karena ini ada hubungan nya dengan mu" jawab sehun

"apa urusannya dengan ku?" sanggah baekhyu

"luhan mengetahui hubungan kita!" tegas sehun

"kau yang memulainya dan kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya!" jawab baekhyun cepat

"lalu kenapa kau mau denganku?" Tanya sehun menantang baekhyun

"karena kau berhail membuatku terjerat dalam pesona mu dan membuatku jatuh cinta dengan mu. Puas kau?!" ucap baekhyun

"aku pulang. Terimakasih" lanjut baekhyun kemiduan pergi dari XOXO café

Baekhyun POV

"hiks!, sehun hiks!"

"aku mencintaimu sehun, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tangis baekhyun pecah saat ia mengendarai mobilnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di sebuah minimarket dan membeli kopi untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau

"Jangan menyetir!, kau tidak boleh menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini, berbahaya!" ucap salah satu pengunjung yang juga sedang berada di minimarket yang sama dengan baekhyun

"hmm?, chanyeol?" Tanya baekhyun memastikan

"ya. Ini aku chanyeol, kau tidak boleh menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini!, kemarikan kunci mobilmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap chanyeol

"apa aku semengenaskan itu?, ah tapi aku masih bisa menyetir chanyeol-ssi" tukas baekhyun kemudian

"mungkin ya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir selarut ini dan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Cepat kemarikan kunci mobilmu, tenang saja aku bukan pencuri"

"baiklah, ini" baekhyun menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada chanyeol, dan membiarkan chanyeol mengantarnya pulang

"baiklah, ayo pulang" ucap chanyeol lalu mengantarkan baekhyun ke rumahnya

"….."

.

.

.

TBC

1390 word!, 1421 + cuap cuap

word terpanjang yang pernah fi tulis/?

Gimana? Feel hunhan nya dapet?

Ff baru ini aku persembahkan buat readers deul sekalian yang udah aku php-in dengan say remember me yang ga apdet apdet/? :'v

Btw sehun brengsek banget ya disini../? /disruduk rusa china/ /plakk *digampar sehunstan

Fi yang bikin, fi yang baper

Semoga suka yaa

kalau belum ngerti bisa ditanyakan di revieww

REVIEW JUSEYOOO~~


End file.
